pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (ORAS). Synopsis After Emerald's encouragement, Mr. Stone and Zinnia decide to work together. Much to everyone's surprise, they find Red, Green, Amber, Blaise and the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, coming to them, who also want to protect the planet. Contacting everyone to help, the group works even more on destroying the meteorite. Sapphire, however, sees Ruby is plotting something and tries to ask him. Seeing Lisia coming to Ruby, Sapphire becomes jealous, but is told of Ruby's true intentions. Chapter Plot Emerald believes there are still certain things they can do against the meteorite. Emerald asks Zinnia why would a Draconid have to ride Rayquaza, since Ruby and Sapphire did, and even managed to teach it Dragon Ascent move, all of which is according to the legend. Emerald points out they don't need to save the planet simply through science or legends. He knows there is information, through the legends, only Draconids know about. He claims if they share information, they can cover up each other's weaknesses and overcome this threat. Zinnia and Mr. Stone watch each other, though Emerald claims if Mr. Stone wants to properly apologize to Zinnia and Zinnia has enough imagination to side with Mr. Stone, they have a chance to save this planet together. While Steven looks at his father, Zinnia explains the lorekeeper is to ride the sacred dragon into the space and destroys the meteorite using Dragon Ascent. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald are in shock, while Zinnia explains the sacred dragon can eat the meteorites, allowing it to Mega Evolve without a Mega Stone. She is also told to bond with it, they need as many Key Stones as possible. Zinnia points out she had five Key Stones, three of which she stole from Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, and two are her own and Aster's Key Stones. Mr. Stone wonders what becomes of the lorekeeper, while Steven realizes Rayquaza was surrounding itself with ozone to let it fly in the sky. However, Steven also recalls ozone is poisonous to humans, though Zinnia explains the lorekeeper must ride the dragon and destroy the meteorite. Ruby and Sapphire realize the lorekeeper may not even return home, so Zinnia points out that is the fact a Draconid must be a lorekeeper. Mr. Stone realizes they can help in this and recalls the Frontier Brains have caught members of Team Aqua and Magma, some of whom have been working on a project and asks them to be brought here. Suddenly, Amber, Blaise, Red, Green and Giovanni appear, the latter asking what the meteorite actually is. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald recognize Red and Green and are shocked why are they with Giovanni, Amber and Blaise. Red and Green just reply it is a long story. Regardless, Giovanni asks Zinnia is the meteor actually *a meteor*, as Mega Evolution can be only used in a battle. Giovanni triggers his Key Stone and Mega Evolves Beedrill, asking what is the meaning of this. Red, Green, Amber and Blaise (the latter two having Maxie and Archie's Key Stones, as well as their Sharpedo and Camerupt) also Mega Evolve their Pokémon. Everyone gazes at the meteor, while Steven recalls Professor Cozmo told him the meteor changed its direction, as if it had a goal. Steven prompts the meteor is actually a Pokémon. Green remembers Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre and Rayquaza stopped the meteor and thinks they may have enough power to stop its descent. This makes Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald excited, as they can work together, as an alliance between nature, science and legends. After some hours, preparations started going on in Sootopolis City. The Frontier Brains, the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four start gathering. The Trick Master, Mr. Stone, Shelly and Tabitha also work together, as they believe they can transport the wearers of the special suit away from the meteorite as the last result, though it needs energy, which can be produced by destroying the meteorite. Emerald also contacted Gold, Silver and Crystal, who promised to arrive in Hoenn to help out, even the Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders and Elite Four will come as well. Meanwhile, Ruby introduces Sapphire to Granny, who is glad they reunited the Draconids, for Zinnia is back with them. Granny thanks them and shows them the Mega Stones for "matching" Gardevoir and Gallade, which makes Sapphire slap her shoulder, being embarrassed by the word "matching". Steven shows them a jar of Key Stones, which they collected from the Embedded Tower. He believes those were Aster's, as he used them to bond with Rayquaza and decides to give them back to the Draconids. Zinnia thinks Steven's Key Stone is actually Aster's. Steven denies that, since he visited a Mega Evolution Master in Kalos, who gave him this Key Stone, as well as the information how to use it. Steven also recalls he had many students from other regions. Granny comments there are other Draconids in other regions, suspecting those are her descendants. Zinnia holds on the jar, happy she will be able to bond with the sacred dragon. However, she collapses and the jar breaks into pieces. Sapphire is shocked, but notices Ruby behaving odd. Ruby comments Zinnia took a lot of pain from Rayquaza as a lorekeeper, stating some do not think she'll walk, not even fly into outer space. Just as Ruby is to give the Mega Bracelet to Emerald, Sapphire stops him, knowing he is thinking of "something bad". Ruby plays dumb, not knowing what Sapphire knows. However, Sapphire knows exactly he wants to become the lorekeeper and fly to outer space to destroy the meteorite without her. Ruby claims she got it all wrong, but Sapphire points out she is serious about leaving him if he abandons her, being quite furious. Ruby states she made this face when Zinnia collapsed. Suddenly, the two are approached by Lisia, Wallace, Juan, Tate and Liza. Lisia greets Ruby and admits she is scared, as she goes into his arms. Ruby claims everything will be fine, as they prepare for the Contest Spectaculars. As Ruby goes to introduce Lisia, who brought a gift, to Sapphire, Wallace, Juan, Tate and Liza are terrified and point to where Sapphire went to. Ruby tries to approach Sapphire, who sends Kiruru to attack Ruby, claiming he should get Ruby away from her. Gallade starts nervously attacking Ruby, who sends Rara to protect him. Ruby tries to tell Sapphire something, but she refuses to listen, since Ruby has been flirting with Lisia and has hidden things away from her. Ruby tries calming her down, but Sapphire Mega Evolves Kiruru, who attacks Rara. Ruby also triggers his Key Stone and Mega Evolves his Rara, who blows away Kiruru. Ruby states he had Lisia bring costumes for the Contest Spectaculars. Sapphire is enraged he thinks of that, but is told the costumes are for her and Ruby. Sapphire becomes silent and hears Ruby wanted her and himself to wear these costumes for the Contest Spectaculars. Ruby wishes Sapphire to wear the costume and also become a lorekeeper like him. Ruby admits he did want to become the lorekeeper, but hearing Zinnia's words the person may not return back, Ruby got scared. Ruby admitted if Sapphire went to outer space, Ruby thought what would he do. He was frightened to see Sapphire got lost in Hoopa's ring, falling off a rocket and even losing her own voice for a while. Ruby confesses he wants to be with Sapphire and protect Hoenn and the whole planet, but he doesn't wish to put Sapphire in danger, either. Thus, he wishes to be with Sapphire for the last moment. Sapphire smiles and falls down from this confession. Elsewhere, the scientists report to Professor Cozmo the meteorite that was found four years ago grew in size, nearly a thousand times bigger. Professor Cozmo reads the data, while the scientists decide to give the meteorite a new name, called Delta, the Grand Meteor. Ruby and Sapphire talk to Zinnia, who is surprised to hear they both will become lorekeepers. She reminds them they won't come back, but Ruby states many people have gathered here to help them in their quest, so it won't end like that way. Ruby claims to sacrifice one's soul to protect the planet is foolish, hence why Sapphire is coming with him to crush the meteor together. Zinnia is shocked Sapphire has agreed, but Sapphire states it is fine, since Ruby did cry how he didn't want to be alone when he dies. Ruby denies having cried, but Sapphire points out he did, just like Mumu. Zinnia laughs, then becomes sad, wishing they could've met in different circumstances. Ruby goes to say it was Zinnia's fault, but gets hit by Sapphire, who wishes to ask Zinnia more, once they get back from the mission. Zinnia lowers her head and agrees. Later on, as Emerald and the Trick Master go to report Ruby and Sapphire the Magma and Aqua modifications have been completed, they see Ruby and Sapphire wearing the contest costumes, and holding their hands together. Debuts Pokémon *Mega Beedrill (Giovanni's) *Amber's Sharpedo *Amber's Mega Sharpedo *Blaise's Camerupt *Blaise's Mega Camerupt *Mega Gallade (Sapphire's) *Ruby's Mega Gardevoir Item *Gardevoirite *Galladite Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 3 chapters